Telecommunications systems support a variety of exchanges of visual information. In one common example, two humans may each have separate electronic devices capable of video capture and video playback. When the two humans are remote from one another, they may conduct a real-time video call, where each human views a real-time video captured of the other human. The real-time video transmitted between the two electronic devices typically includes a series of still images that show the face, body, etc. of the human captured in the video. The series of still images showing the face, body, etc. of the human is then displayed using the electronic device of the other human.